1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound, and, more particularly, it is concerned with an organosilicon compound useful as a raw material for silicone oils or elastomers that have a high thermal resistance, chemical resistance and weathering resistance and have a small surface energy.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hitherto known as fluorine-containing cyclotrisiloxane is the one represented by the formula: ##STR4## (I. P. Yudina et al, Gazov. Khromatogr., No. 3, 120 (1965))
The organosilicon compound this invention provides is a substance that has been hitherto unknown.